


Greed

by GoldBlooded



Series: Tumblr Deadly Sin Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Stucky - Freeform, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded
Summary: Part of a Tumblr Ficlet Challenge featuring the Seven Deadly Sins.Steve knew that Bucky liked him best. But that didn’t mean that Steve liked having to share Bucky with the rest of the world.





	Greed

Steve knew that Bucky liked him best. But that didn’t mean that Steve liked having to share Bucky with the rest of the world. **  
**

He hated it. He still had to, though.

All these dames came waltzing in and out of Bucky’s life, but Steve was there, steadfast and hungry for his best friend. A hot, twisting feeling coiled in his gut anytime Bucky put on his good suit and went down to the dance halls. It only unclenched when Bucky came back with a goofy grin on his face and lipstick on his cheek, his neck, his collar.

It was bittersweet when they double-dated, because Steve didn’t like how every girl he was paired with made it painfully obvious that she’d rather be anywhere than with him, and that Bucky’s date always batted her eyelashes at him and smiled so prettily.

On the other hand, when they double-dated, Steve inevitably got more attention than Bucky’s dates. Steve, you havin’ a good time? Steve, you hungry? Hey, Steve, look at that vendor, they’re sellin’ your favorite penny candies! Bucky also smiled at Steve bigger than he did for his dates, and well, that wasn’t nothing.

Then the war happened, and Steve had to share Bucky with the Army and with the Howling Commandos. He didn’t mind that as much, because none of them wanted Bucky the way those dames had, and none of them occupied Bucky’s attention the way they had. It was finally only Steve.

And then Bucky died, and Steve swore to the entire universe that if he could get Bucky back he’d be good and share, he promised.

Never let it be said that Steve Rogers wasn’t a man of his word.

Bucky was back, and it had taken Steve a while, but he had learned to share. The Avengers, what was left of SHIELD, even Natasha all wanted pieces of Bucky. Once upon a time it would have given Steve a stomachache that kept him up all night.

Nowadays, Steve waited patiently until Bucky was his alone again. Because he’d learned that Bucky would always, always come back to him. No matter the distance, the years, the circumstances; Bucky would always come home to Steve.

And now that their relationship had shifted and grown, Steve revelled in knowing that everyone else only ever got pieces of Bucky. Nobody else felt his lips and scruffy jaw along their necks. Nobody else held him through a night terror. Nobody else saw the small smile of happiness when he bit into a simple piece of buttered, crusty bread. 

Steve alone got the whole.

Steve alone got to feel Bucky wrapped around him, panting and gasping and hearing those broken oaths muttered about how it was Steve, only ever Steve that Bucky had loved. It was only Steve that understood him, that fit him. They were two halves of a whole, had been since the twenties. Wasn’t that right, Stevie? Only ever him.

Steve would always be bad at sharing Bucky. But now, knowing there was a huge part of Bucky that was for Steve and Steve alone? Well, he was still a man of his word. He was happy to share Bucky because at least he was here with him again.

But this time, he finally had Bucky the way he wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [Tumble](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/duelingnebulas) with me!


End file.
